Avengers, Loki, and the Wild
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: Loki discovers an ancient being, who wishes to turn all inhabitants of all the realms into fairytale characters. The story uses inspiration from the book "Into The Wild". Warning: Slight Language. No pairings...yet.
1. Part 1

**Avengers, Loki, and the Wild**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters; however, the character, Elsa Wild, is indeed mine. The character, as well as the story, is inspired by a book I read called **_**Into The Wild **_**one year in middle school.**

**Chapter 1**

Loki couldn't help being drawn to…something. He didn't know what it was, but here _he_ was, in the depths of the Earth, trying to find it. Whatever it was, someone, or maybe more than one, buried it, most likely so no one could stumble across it due to it being dangerous or something of the like. Unfortunately for that somebody, Loki didn't much care for possible danger. Loki traveled through an old tunnel, which seemed to be carved many years back by some unknown civilization. The further he walked, the colder it was, something that did not hinder his progress. However, soon, he found the stone of the tunnel turning into solid crystal, which piqued his curiosity. He made a mental note of coming back to collect some, maybe to use in a spell to try to destroy the Avengers or something. He had started to become bored of late. There was nothing his devious mind could come up with. He was out of ideas of how to take over the world for the time being. But, for now, finding out what caused him to come to this place would do for the time being.

At the end of the tunnel, he reached a cavern, the walls and ceiling made of, not surprisingly, crystal, just like the tunnel. However, in the center of the room, was, sitting on a crystal pedestal, a chest-like box. It was old and worn with lots of scratches and carving all over it. At the same time, it was emitting a power that Loki has never felt before. He slowly walked over it, observing the fine runes engraved into it. Tentatively, he reached out and touched the box. Loki could feel the power pulse against his hand, almost like a heartbeat. Suddenly, needing to know, Loki went to open the box…to find it was locked. Not just by one lock, but dozens. Not wanting to give up, however, Loki used his magic to undo them. It didn't work at first. It wasn't until the 11th try that Loki was finally successful. And when he was successful, the lid flew open, shooting a blinding light towards the ceiling, causing him to have to look away, especially in such a reflective place. When the light died, he turned around to see…a woman.

She was a beauty, with long black curly hair and dark red eyes, leaning to the color of blood. Her skin was that of porcelain's doll, it seemed. She wore a heavy velvet red dress and, upon her head, was a gold crown with a single ruby in the center. The woman was definitely a sight to see. She smiled at him with red lips, which, for some reason, caused the God of Chaos to shudder on the inside. He was the Liesmith, so he could see deception a mile away. Just by looking at her face, he realized that she must have been locked away for a pretty good reason. She tilted her head at him, almost making her coy. "So…you're the one I've called to save me from my retched prison, aren't you?" she asked, looking at him, head to toe. Loki raised an eyebrow at this. "And how would you have known to call me when we've never met?" Loki asked her.

The woman laughed with the sound bouncing off the walls all around them. "Because, Loki, I have my ways," she said. Suddenly, she was right in front of him, her lips near his ear. "I can give you whatever you want, you know. I know what you want, what you _crave, _what you _desire _most in your life. Please, let me give you your heart's deepest desire," she whispered. She then withdrew from him, waiting for his answer. "And what is my heart's deepest desire?" he asked smartly, crossing his arms.

"To belong, is it not? You wish to be around people who respect you for who you are, for your talents. You wish to not be told who you must be. No, you wish for a place where you are not judged, but accepted. Not belittled, but encouraged. Not hated, but loved," the woman said sweetly.

"How could you give me such? It's impossible," he scoffed at her, which only caused her to widen her smile.

"Because I am Elsa Wild, the rightful queen of this land and a powerful sorceress," Elsa said with glee. Loki observed her, but could not detect a lie. It was tempting. It truly was tempting. That was really all he ever wanted. Not the throne, but to be an equal. Elsa saw the faraway look in Loki's eyes, knowing he had caved in. She approached him and gently placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to be aware of the present. With a gentle smile, she slowly lowered her hand to his chest, right over his heart.

Loki could feel the warmth of magic spread through him. Suddenly, everything started getting blurred, and the last thing he heard was Elsa's laughter.

**Chapter 2**

"Thor! How many times have we told you to not eat all the Pop-Tarts?" Tony yelled, throwing the empty box at the said god, who was lounging on the couch watching the Disney princess movie Snow White. Thor easily caught the box and crushed it with his hand. "I apologize, friend Tony, but they are just too good not resist," he said with puppy dog eyes. Tony just made a "hmph" sound, pushed Thor's legs off the couch, and plopped down. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Thor's disappointment, but he remained silent. Tony was still channel surfing when Steve walked in, eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning everyone," he said with his mouth full.

"Gross," Natasha said, following him into the Stark Tower living room. Right after her came in Clint, who was…well, disgustingly eating a banana. This caused Natasha to go to the wall and hit her head against it before sitting down in an arm chair. "Boys," she mumbled. The others laughed. However, the laughter soon died when the distress signal started to ring throughout the tower. The laughter was replaced with groans. "But it's only 8 in the morning," Tony complained. Natasha, shaking her head, left the room to suit up along with the others. "Why can't bad guys learn to sleep in for once," Tony mumbled.

The sight that greeted the Avenger was definitely something they did not expect. A whole section of the city was completely covered with forest. The scary part was: The trees were taller than the tall New York skyscrapers. And, somehow, _vines _were reaching out of the growth, grabbing people and pulling them in. Yeah, this is a problem. Thor, using his hammer, aimed some lightning at a tree, but, to everyone's surprise, it didn't do anything to it. It just stood there, mocking them.

Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow went to try to save civilians from being pulled in while Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk decided to try to destroy the forest. Thankfully, at least the civilian front was going well. Of course, until a vine wrapped itself around Natasha's ankle. Caught off guard, Natasha was easily knocked off her feet and was starting to be dragged in. Clint grabbed onto her hand and started to pull her out of the vine's grasp. Steve soon joined. Unfortunately, with their focus somewhere else, they didn't notice the vines wrapping around _them. _Soon enough, all three of them were in.

At the same time, Hulk went to the forest's edge and grabbed a tree, trying to rip it out of the ground. It was no use. Thor noticed this and was astonished himself. This was enough of a distraction for a vine to wrap itself around Thor's waist, dragging him in. What seemed like billions of vines wrapped them around the Hulk, slowly dragging him in. Not far behind was Tony, who was trying his best to shoot the vines with his repulsor rays, but to no avail. He too was dragged in.

**Chapter 3**

Thor woke up to find himself on the hard ground, leaves beneath him. Slowly getting up, he looked around, taking in the sight before him. Everywhere he looked, he saw trees. However, these trees were different from the one's he tried to destroy before. These were foreboding looking, with their twisted trunks and lack of leaves. Looking up, he found the sky was a deep grey, almost black. The clouds swirled ominously, but, at the same time, in a weird way, as if magic were…Loki. This must be his little brother's doing. Sighing, Thor looked down at his hands and finally noticed…his hammer was gone. Mjlonir was nowhere in sight. Thor tried to call it to him, which, of course, didn't work. He was without his powers. Deciding to not just stand around, Thor started to walk forward, not knowing where to go. That's when he also noticed his friends were nowhere to be seen. Frowning, he called out, "Friends? Son of Stark? Banner's Son?

Lady Natasha? Anyone?" His only answer was silence. He continued to walk on, deciding to try to find the end of the trees. But, no matter how far he walked, there were still more dead trees. And silence. Trees and silence. Not even a small animal moved. Not even the wind blew.

Suddenly, he heard crying. It was so soft, Thor wasn't sure he heard it at first, but it was there. It wasn't just him. Thor quietly crept towards the noise until he found a figure, sitting on the ground, legs tuck to its chest, against a tree. Crying. "Hello?" Thor asked as softly as he could. The crying stopped. The figure looked up. "Is someone there?" a male's voice asked in return. The voice was familiar. Thor got closer and was shocked at the sight that greeted him. It was his little brother, Loki. Big green eyes looked up at him with fear. "Who are you? You…you aren't here to kill me too, are you?" Loki asked, suddenly struggling to get away. Thor merely held his hands up, showing he meant no harm. "Loki?" Thor asked. Loki gave him a look of confusion.

"Who's Loki?" Loki implored. Thor gazed down at his brother with concern. "Aren't you Loki?" asked Thor.

"I don't…I don't know."

"Who are you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean-?"

"I just don't know!" Loki jumped up, more tears falling from his eyes. Thor then noticed that he was wearing a simple green tunic, brown pants, and brown boots. His hair was a mess, and he seemed even thinner and more gaunt than usual. Loki looked tired and worn, his eyes…not puffy and red like they should be. And the tears…they were perfect little drops of salty liquid, almost like crystals. This only confused Thor even more.

"Loki," Thor said, reaching out for his brother. This action, however, only frightened Loki more. Loki turned and sprinted.

"Loki!" Thor shouted, running after him.

**Chapter 4**

Steve opened his eyes to find clear blue sky above him. Quickly getting up, he found himself in a meadow, littered with flowers everywhere, surrounded by forest. After a minute of registering this, Steve soon remembered something important. His shield! He searched for it, but couldn't find it. The meadow's grass wasn't tall, so if it were still here, he would have easily spotted the red, white, and blue disk. Forcing himself to be calm, he looked along the forest's edge when he spotted a girl. She emerged from the forest, wearing a red cloak and holding an old picnic basket. A girl…A civilian!

Steve approached the girl, frantically knowing that he had to get her out of here. "Miss? Miss, what are you doing here?" He asked her. The girl, who was knelt down on her knees, looked up and giggled. "I'm picking flowers!" she exclaimed, holding up a fistful of daisies.

"It's too dangerous to be here. We need to get out," Steve told her.

"I'm on my way to grandma's house! These flowers are for her. She's sick, so I'm bringing her some goodies Mommy baked for her" she babbled, smiling widely.

"Why don't I get you to your grandma's house then?" Steve asked, trying to rush her out of here. The girl shook her head.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," the girl said, looking down.

"Well if I introduce myself, we won't be strangers, right? My name is Steve," he said quickly.

"Little Red," she whispered.

"Little Red? Like Little Red Riding Hood? I've heard that story…"

What happened next surprised him. The girl got up and slowly backed away from him, shaking her head, eyes filled with fear.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, "Wolfie! WOLFIE!" In the forest's edge, right in front of him, Steve could hear growling. Not wanting to pick a fight, Steve turned and ran off away from Little Red Riding Hood, only to be faced with…

**Chapter 5**

Tony woke up and automatically noticed something was wrong. He could feel the dirt and leaves beneath. His eyes became wide. He jumped up, suddenly filled with lots of nervous energy. Tony looked around. Damn. His Iron Man suit was gone. His only way of protection was gone. Suddenly, his ears were filled with the sound of stampeding feet upon dirt. He found himself being surrounded by men, all in shining armor, on white horses. One held up a banner with a weird insignia with a red back drop. It was a shield, the upper left corner with a picture of an ear of corn, the upper right corner with a wizard's hat, the lower left corner with a crown, and the lower right corner with a sword. In the very center of it was a tree.

"You sir," a man said, looking directly at Tony. Oh crap. "What are you doing here, so far away from the village?" the man inquired. Tony just shrugged his shoulders. He started to get up, which caused each of the men to draw their swords.

"That is not an answer. What, good man, are you doing here? Are you an invader? A spy? A thief?" the man accused.

"Let us take him to the fair queen!" a knight shouted. The others then raised their swords, shouting some sort of…something in unison.

"Yes! Grab the invader! The spy! The thief!" the man shouted, pointing his sword at Tony. Shit.

**Chapter 6**

Hell, no, this was not happening. How the hell did her hair get this long? It was, what, about fifty feet long? How did she end up in this freaking tower, with its round and girly room. But, most importantly, how in the world did she, Black Widow, bad ass extraordinaire, get stuck in not just a dress, but the pinkest, most frilly dress she's ever seen in her entire damn life? It was just plain excruciating to look at her reflection in the full body mirror. When Natasha got her hands on Loki, she swore to herself that there would be nothing left of the God after she got through with him. As she thought of the many ways she could torture the Liesmith, Natasha didn't notice the call from outside. It called out again, grabbing her attention. She walked over to a small window and leaned out. At the bottom, thank goodness, was Clint.

"Hello!? Anyone in there!?" he called up to the top.

"Clint! Clint it's me, Natasha! I'm up here!" she called, waving her arms over the ledge.

"Natasha!? Thank God, you're alive!" he shouted.

"Get me down from here!" she called.

"How!?"

"I don't know! Use your arrows or-"

"I don't have my arrows!"

"What?! How could you not have your arrows?!"

"I don't know! My weapons are missing!" Crap.

**Chapter 7**

"Loki, wait, please! Listen to me!" Thor shouted, running after his brother, ducking and avoiding trees. Somehow, they managed out of the dead part of the forest, and were now in an area where the branches of trees were filled with dark green leaves, the sky sunny and bright blue in between them. Loki was not hindered by the trees whatsoever, being so nimble and fast and such. It wasn't until Loki made a mistake and tripped on a hidden root that Thor was able to catch up. Thor grabbed Loki's shoulders and pressed him against a tree, causing him to cry out in shock. Loki tried to fight back, but Thor was stronger.

"Loki…" Thor started.

"Stop calling me that! My name isn't Loki! You mistake me for someone else," he whimpered at him, looking away. Thor forced himself to calm down. "Then what is your name?" Thor asked.

"I told you, I don't remember! Get your big meaty claws off of me you brute!" he begged, turning his head back to stare at Thor, his eyes big, sad, and scared like a those of an abused puppy.

"What do you remember then?" Thor finally asked.

"How does that matter to you?" he asked, eyes widening even more if that were possible.

"Maybe I can help you find your name. Please, what do you remember?" Thor asked again patiently. Loki was shocked by his sincerity, and decided to answer his question. Thor watched as Loki's eyebrows came together in concentration.

"I remember running away from a man…a huntsman I think. He had his knife against my neck. He…he was going to kill me…but…but he didn't. He said he couldn't kill something so…innocent? Something like that. So he let me go," Loki replied slowly.

"And before that?" Thor pressed. Loki responded by shaking his head.

"I don't remember anything besides that. I just can't. It hurts too much to try," he sighed. Thor finally let go of Loki, who sunk to his knees on the ground, tired from what just happened. Thor had to think. What were they going to do? Is there anything that he could do for his brother? Loki looked up at Thor, who was now deep in thought. He then looked past him and up at the sky.

"We should go. Night is approaching, and the forest is most dangerous at night," Loki said quietly. Thor nodded and helped Loki up to his feet. He allowed his little brother to lean against him as they started to trudge on.

**Chapter 8**

Bruce woke up tiredly, finding himself in a dark, damp, and cool room. He noticed the walls were made of stone, and in the stone were several areas with chains. He then looked up to find his hands chained to the wall, not allowing him to move his arms no more than an inch. Sighing, he sat back against the wall, all the energy seeming to have seeped out of him. He narrowed his eyes in the darkness, making out a form in the far right corner. The figure moaned slightly, shifting in its spot. "Hey," Bruce whispered toward it. The figure moved a bit more, now knowing there was a presence of another. "Hello?" a too familiar voice asked.

"Steve?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce?" Steve asked in return. The two just sat and stared at each other for a long time. "How did you get here?" Steve finally asked.

"Not sure. I think I was unconscious," Bruce said with a shrug, "You?"

"I was surrounded by knights. I was trying to get a civilian out," Steve responded, "but, get this, it seemed she didn't want to go."

"Really?" asked Bruce, raising his eyebrow.

"Really. And, she said her name was Little Red, like Little Red Riding Hood." That caused both of Bruce's eyebrows to shoot to his forehead. Before he could reply, however, a wooden door that they didn't notice before opened. With the new light available, the two Avengers watched as Tony was violently shoved in, causing said person to fall hard on the wooden floor, causing him to groan in pain. The door quickly closed. Tony, now the new member of the "How the hell did we get here and why" club slowly sat up, continually to groan in pain. "Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Guys! What the hell is…Bruce! Why are you chained up? Shit, we better break those," Tony babbled quickly. He and Steve approached Bruce and tried to remove the restraints, but it was no use. They weren't budging. "Hey, uh, bud? You know what would really help? Maybe if you let the big guy out, we'd be out of here in no time," Tony suggested.

"I'm not risking that Tony," Bruce said, giving him a pointed look.

"Fine, fine, it was worth a try," Tony said. The door opened again, much to everyone's surprise. The leader of the group of knights entered, his helmet removed. They couldn't help but gape.

"Fury?"


	2. Part 2

**Avengers, Loki, and the Wild**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters; however, the character, Elsa Wild, is indeed mine. The character, as well as the story, is inspired by a book I read called **_**Into The Wild **_**one year in middle school.**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the weird formatting, but this is the first time I've ever published one of my fanfictions online, so please bear with me! Because I already started the format the way it is, I will most likely continue on with it. I would also love it if you guys leave reviews. I am open to any suggestions and comments! Thanks guys :D :D :D **

**Chapter 9**

Thor and Loki walked for what seemed like hours to him. This baffled Thor. This forest had grown in a section of New York City, so one would think that the buildings would have remained. But, apparently, this wasn't your usual plant growth, because all of the buildings were gone. Instead, ahead of them were a vast number of trees. Trees here, trees there, trees everywhere! What in the Nine Realms was going on? Thor hoped that Loki's memory would recover sooner than later. Finally, through the trees, Thor could make out a small wooden house. Shelter! Thank the Norns! Thor didn't know how much longer he and his brother, or well, what's left of his brother can take. They were both tired, and it was getting increasingly dark.

Thor, who was still reluctantly supporting Loki, approached the little cabin with some caution. It was a very simple house with one window in the front and a wooden door. Thor hesitantly knocked on the door, not knowing who would be inside. For all he knew, the enemy could reside in it. Then, the door cracked open ever so slightly. At first, Thor couldn't see a face. But, when he looked down, he was greeted with a pudgy face with a white beard and squinted eyes. The being wore a patched little red hat on top. For Thor, it brought to mind the little men from the Disney movie he was watching earlier. The face looked up at him grumpily. "What do ye wan'? Can't ye see it's almost nigh'," it asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we need a place to stay," Thor said a bit pleadingly, keeping his arm around his little brother to keep him up. The being looked from Thor to Loki, then back to Thor.

"Tell ye what. How 'bout I take 'im off yer 'ands," he said, nodding towards Loki.

"And what about I?" asked Thor, frowning and tightening his grasp on Loki.

"What 'bout ye?" the little man asked spitefully.

"Isn't there lodging for the both of us?" Thor said, suddenly becoming very conscious of the situation.

"No, I…" the man started to say, only to be interrupted by a female voice from behind.

"Well you stop it already! Just let them both in! I'm sure we can make use for the other," the soft voice said. The little man reluctantly opened the door all the way, stepping aside to make them room. Thor, still holding Loki protectively, entered.

**Chapter 10**

Clint couldn't believe he was doing this. He _really _couldn't believe he was doing this. It was stupid and insane, yet here he was, climbing up the tower using Natasha's _hair _as a rope. He swore if anyone witnessed this, he would die from embarrassment in an instant. Clint quietly prayed to himself that Natasha was doing alright with this. He couldn't imagine what it was like for someone to be climbing up his hair. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of such excruciating pain, probably the pain of someone pulling you're hair, except 10 times the pain. This is why, ladies and gentlemen, boys are smart with their short hair.

When Clint finally got to the top, Natasha helped drag his body into the tower. Clint had to suppress a snicker when he saw the bad ass Black Widow in the most ridiculous pink dress he'd ever seen. It was a dark pink ball gown with light pink bows all over the skirt of the dress. At the waist was another light pink ribbon, but it had _sparkles _and tied into a larger bow. Meanwhile, he wasn't even going to _think _about the hot pink high heel shoes or the super long hair with a _bow _tied at the end of it.

If looks could kill, Clint would have been dead with the looks Natasha was giving him. "Are you just going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to help," Natasha asked in her most venomous voice. Clint just grinned at her and started to search the room for something sharp. The room alone made him want to vomit. It was sickeningly girl just like the dress. The dress was humorous. The room was just God dead ugly! It looked like someone gathered a bunch of 5-year-old girls and had them decorated the entire place. If that were the case, well, the girls definitely had a field day.

Everywhere he looked, there was pink. Pink walls, pink bead spread, even a pink _wardrobe. _Why the hell would you want a pink wardrobe? Clint went to what looked like one of those thinks you would sit in to put make up on. He searched the top and the drawers until he found what he was looking for. Scissors.

"You know you could've just done this yourself," Clint pointed out, holding up the scissors.

"Oh really? Take a good look at them," Natasha said with a raised eyebrow. Clint looked at the scissors closely and realized they were those really cheap and dull scissors that you did not want to get stuck with in pre-K because they couldn't even cut paper. Then he looked at Natasha's thick and really really really long hair. Shit.

**Chapter 11**

Tony, Steve, and Bruce (all with their hands chained behind their backs) were forced in a straight line to walk in the middle of five knights, with Fury taking the lead.

"Um…Fury? Sir? Oh great Cyclops of Shield? Umm…what are you doing?" Tony whispered to him. Fury gave him a glance from the side with his one good eye.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, but you are her royal highness's prisoner, so I suggest you remain silent, or I will take the liberty of punishing you without her knowing," he snapped.

"But sir," the knight on Tony's right objected, "The Fair Queen can see everything and everyone. She would-"

"Shush, do you want to take a beating," the knight behind that one hissed. Tony, Steve, and Bruce honestly did not know what to make of their situation whatsoever. So, instead, they just continued to walk on. They climbed up the stairs at the end of the stone walled hall to see a corridor made up of what seemed like gold, the walls lined with tapestries holding the weird emblem Tony had seen earlier. They were forced down that corridor. Then down another corridor. And another. And another. And another. Each one looking just the same as the other. Seriously, how many corridors were in this place? Tony knew he didn't want to think about it.

Finally, they entered a very large room, which, instead of gold, was made entirely out of crystal. Even the throne before them was crystal. And in the throne was probably, most definitely, besides Pepper of course, the hottest chick Tony had ever seen in his life. Man, if he could only hit that! But, now wasn't the time to think about such thoughts. The woman, queen, whatever she was, sat there. As they approached her, Steve and Bruce both had to admit to themselves that the woman was gorgeous. She was definitely not the type of woman any of them have seen before. She was…_unnaturally _beautiful. As soon as they were a couple of feet away, the three heroes were shoved hard into the ground by the knights.

**Chapter 12**

The inside of the house was very small and cramped. In the far left corner was a lone wooden stove which gave off heat throughout the entire room. Right next to it, on the right, was an entryway to what, from here, seemed like another very small room. In the almost center was a wooden table, surrounded by tons and tons of chairs. Besides the one little man that let them in, there were 6 others sitting at the table. All of them wore identical clothes, except each had different characteristics. And hats. Each had different colored hats. The female voice, meanwhile, belonged to a beautiful young woman with black hair and pale skin. She wore a long gown made out of some brown fabric. She looked up at them from the place she sat and smiled.

"We were only expecting only Loki; however, I think we can manage room for another," she said wistfully, getting up and walking over to them. Carefully, the woman gingerly tugged at Loki, who looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion, until she was able to guide him into the back room. Thor, quickly, followed the woman and his brother, doing his best to avoid the many spare chairs. The assumption of the other room was correct. It was extremely small. On the right side, lined right up against each other, were beds big enough for a…what did that movie call them? Dwarves? A dwarf. Meanwhile, on the left side of the room, were two beds long enough for a normal human being. Thor watched as the woman made Loki lie down and tucked him in. Loki was out like a light.

Straightening up, the woman turned her attention to Thor. "Seeing as you are not as exhausted like him, could you please help me with something?" the woman asked him. Thor nodded, being to kind to decline. The woman led him back into the previous room and directed him to the table. On it were wooden boards, nails, and a hammer. "I need to you board up the window. As soon as the dwarves leave, I'll also need you to board up the door," she told him. Thor nodded again, his head starting to swim with questions. He then started his work, making sure to be as quiet as possible as to not wake up his little brother.

Meanwhile, the woman bustled about the house a bit, getting this and that, packing small bags that were patched together. Soon enough, she was rushing the small men out of the house, waving after them, telling them to be careful. "Where are they going?" Thor asked her with a hushed voice. Again, he would hate to wake his little brother.

"I'll explain tomorrow," she said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Why am I boarding up the window and door?" Thor continued to ask.

"Because it's dangerous," the woman replied sincerely.

"Dangerous," Thor echoed. He thought about that for a moment. His brother, although without memory currently, did say that the forest was dangerous during night. He didn't have memories, but he still _knew _that. It was like some sort of fear that everyone but him knew. Thor wondered about this, and continued his job, until he reached out for another board to find none. He looked up at the door to see it was boarded shut. Finished, he got up and looked over to the woman to find her staring at him. They stared at each other.

"My name is Snow by the way," she said, "Snow White."

**Another Author's Note: I'm sorry that this section of the story is shorter than the first, but I promise there is more to come! :D **


	3. Part 3

**Avengers, Loki, and the Wild**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters; however, the character, Elsa Wild, is indeed mine. The character, as well as the story, is inspired by a book I read called **_**Into The Wild **_**one year in middle school.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you all are enjoying my story. Sorry for the late post, the weekend was very busy for me. I went to an acting competition and got two superiors, one for playwriting and the other for an ensemble piece. Yay **** Anyways, here are a couple more chapters for you. Again, if you have an suggestions, comments, compliments, critique, anything, then I would love to hear it. Just to let me know that you guys are actually reading my story **** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Clint continued to cut away at Natasha's hair. Some deity above, more than likely Loki, was probably watching this somewhere, laughing. Outside, it was getting dark. Clint, having been in the forest earlier that day, would rather not see what it was like during the night out there. Who knows what could be running around in those freaking woods? "What took you so long to find me anyway?" Natasha asked Clint, wanting to take her mind off of the pain that was a man grabbing her hair to viciously hack at it with kid's scissors.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Clint replied.

"Really? I was somehow thrown into a tower, my hair was grown to almost a thousand feet long, and someone managed to shove me into a _pink _dress. Trust me, I'll believe you," Natasha remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, well…"

_Earlier…_

Clint woke up laying on something soft. As in really soft. As soft as a cloud. Just plain soft. He opened his eyes and looked around and…shit! As soft as a cloud was just an expression, he didn't expect to actually be _laying _on clouds! Waking up and seeing them in the sky is one thing, but waking up and being on one is a whole new entity of its own. Clint panicked, not wanting to fall through. But he didn't. Which was strange. Aren't clouds made up of water vapor or something? Shouldn't he be falling to his death? Calming himself down, he looked around to find…where the hell were his bow and arrows? Shit shit shit shit…shit. Clint just knew this had to be Loki's doing somehow, and when he got his hands on the prissy little diva…

Clint looked around and noticed a castle in the distance to his right. A castle. On clouds. Yes, that is something you totally see every day. He looked to his left and saw some sort of huge green thing sprouting…wait. He knew this somewhere. He racked his brains and suddenly remembered the Jack and the Beanstalk stories he knew as a kid. A poor boy who stumbled upon adventure and, later, fortune. At least that's what he thinks. He didn't remember if the giant got…Shit. If this was Jack and the Beanstalk, well, then, there's the beanstalk, over there probably is the giant, and…here's Jack.

Clint hurriedly got up, only to fall onto his knees from what felt like an earthquake. Cloudquake? Looking up, he saw, to his horror, a giant approaching him. "Fee! Fie! Foe! Fum! I smell the blood of an Englishman. Be he alive or be he dead. I'll grind his bones to make my bread," it said with a voice louder than Thor's, and trust me, Thor's voice is pretty loud.

Clint, carefully and quickly, got up again and ran for the beanstalk with the giant on his tail. He looked back to see it coming closer and closer and closer and…When Clint reached it, he, not caring, jumped off the edge of the cloud, hands outreached, towards the vine. He touched a leaf, but couldn't grasp it. Instead…he started to just fall. And fall. And fall. And…oomph! He landed on something hard, but not as hard as the ground would be. And, registering it for a moment, he realized he was still in the air. He looked at the think he was on. He gawked. The thing had the head and wings of an eagle, but, looking down, he saw it had the body of a lion. A griffin. A real life griffin. He was riding on a real life frickin'…griffin. He looked over the creature, expecting to see forest and New York, but only to be greeted with…forest. Where was New York? It was gone! The skyscrapers, the apartment complexes, the bars…gone. And man, did he want a drink now. Clint continued to fly on the thing until he spotted something in the distance. Squinting, he saw it was something tall.

Hoping it was an actual New York building, he tried to find a way to steer the thing. Grasping the feather's on its back, just like how it said in the Harry Potter books for the Hippogriff (he thinks anyway), he pushed forward. Happily, he found he could control the creature and they continued to fly lower as they approached…a tower. A stone tower. He should have known. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the griffin started freaking out. It freaked out so bad that it threw Clint off of it and he tumbled down into the trees. Thank the Lord that the branches broke his fall! Getting up and brushing himself off, he sprinted in the direction of the building.

_Present…_

"So, yeah, giant, griffin, and now you in a pink dress. I think I've had my fair share for the day," Clint finished.

"Sounds like such the adventure although I wouldn't have expected you to run from the giant," Natasha said, glancing at him.

"I didn't have weapons and I wanted to find you. But, well, if you want, when we get out of here, we could go and find the beanstalk and well…" Clint stuttered slightly.

"Clint, are you honestly asking me on a date to go adventuring in a giant's castle?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…" was all Clint could say.

"I'll think about it. Now, shut up and hurry up," she said. Clint did so.

**Chapter 14**

The queen stood up and strode forward to the three kneeling men before her, a wicked smile appearing. "So, the three of you managed to escape my control. But, no matter, I have you now, and that's all that matters, isn't it," she said in the most lovely voice Tony could have heard…besides Pepper's. Of course he wasn't forgetting Pepper. That would be…Oh…oh! She was touching his face, she was touching his face!

The queen had grabbed Tony's chin and forced him to look up. She made him turn his face from side to side as she observed. "Yes, that's what I thought. A man making up for the error of his ways by trying to be a hero even though, deep down inside, you know you can never do so," she said with a malicious smile, letting go of Tony. She then addressed Bruce.

"And you! The man who wants to be good, who tries to be good, but can't always force the monster down. He's killed many; so therefore, you think you killed many. I agree with this," she said, turning towards Steve, "and finally, there's the young man that will fight's for the cause without even knowing what the cause is. Yes…yes, yes, yes…" She then turned away from them, her back facing them. "I've made my decision. Steve Rogers," she turned back to him to find him with his eyes wide. How did she know his name? "You shall now be part of my army," she said with a gleeful smile. Before he could object, the queen pressed her hand on his chest, right over his heart. He felt an overwhelming sensation of heat coursing throughout his body. His vision started to blur and…

Tony and Bruce watched in horror at the display before them. Steve was suddenly enveloped in a sort of red glow, his eyes cross eyed. This was definitely not like Loki's magic. No, it was something more powerful, something that felt…ancient. When the glow subsided, the queen snapped and, just like that, he was unchained. Steve stared up at her for a minute before bowing his head. "Go prepare for tonight," she commanded. Steve then got up, bowed, and left without even glancing at his two friends. Yep, they were screwed. Most definitely they were screwed.

"Let me see," she said, turning to Bruce, "You are a beast at heart, so it is only fitting for you to be in a beast's place." The queen grinned and placed her hand on Bruce the same way as Steve. Bruce struggled to get away from her, but to soon he was surrounded with the same red glow. When he too was finished, with a wave of her hand, Bruce disappeared to who knows where.

"Now, question is, what to do with you, Tony Stark?" she said. Great, now it was Tony's turn.

"I'd rather not have that done to me, thank you very much. You see, I'm kind of tired of magic and all, I mean, one villain with magic powers is enough and all. Do you know him? Loki, tall dark and handsome? Wanted to take over the world you know," he babbled, trying to by himself time. The queen then threw her head up and laughed.

"You talk of the trickster, do you not?" she said with a smirk, "Yes, I've already had the pleasure of meeting."

"Wow, really? That's great! One villain took down another!" Tony continued.

"I am not done with him yet. After all, I made him a promise, and he shall receive as long as he does what I want," she said proudly.

"Which is?" Tony asked, hoping to keep her talking.

"That, my dear man, shall not be revealed until later. Now, let us see…Ah yes, ever heard of the Pied Piper?"

**Chapter 15**

"Snow White? You mean like the Disney movie I watched," Thor asked, astonished.

"Yes, I am the original. And I have to say, out of all the remakes of my story, I prefer the Disney version. Much lighter," Snow said with a small smile.

"The original, you say? Are there other originals?" Thor asked, curious now.

"Yes, there are. The dwarves are also the originals. Actually, they are setting out to find the others. Hopefully, not all of them have fallen under her clutches," Snow replied with a sigh.

"Her? Who is her?" asked Thor, suddenly anxious and looking towards the other room, "Is she the same who did this to my brother? Will he be alright?"

"Again, I'll explain to-" Snow started to say, but was interrupted by Thor, who was starting to raise his voice.

"No, I want you to tell me everything _now," _Thor almost yelled. Snow shushed him.

"Keep your voice down, your brother is sleeping," she said. Thor looked down and sighed.

"Please, I just need to know, will Loki be okay? Will he recover from this?" Thor asked with a sigh. Snow thought about it, then decided to give in.

"He shall. Do not worry, her spell is never permanent, no matter how important the person his to her," she said quietly. She then sat down in one of the chair by the table. Thor took another chair near her.

"Please, tell me, who is this woman and what has she done?" Thor begged. He needed an answer!

"It started a long time ago. Are you familiar with the Dark Ages?" she asked. Thor shook his head.

"Good, then it will be easier to tell you. You see, the information taught to people about this time period is all a lie. A sorceress by the name of Elsa Wild took over the entirety of Earth, consuming it with her powers. We know naught of where she came from, but we know of her intentions. She believed in a world where everyone has their place, where people are given their status. While you have some that were princesses, you had others who were paupers. It was an unfair world. But, the worse, was the effects," she said, now glancing towards the other room, "When a story is finished, all the people in it are erased of their minds and forced to the very beginning of it again."

"So, she erased Loki's memories? But why? How did you know of him?" Thor asked urgently, looking into the so young yet so old face.

"I shall explain that tomorrow. I forgot how dark it could get in here. Give me a moment," she said, quickly changing the subject. Thor wanted to protest, but he realized that Snow had given him more information for the night then what she had intended to. Thor then also noticed how dark it was in the room, almost pitch black except for the cracks of the stove that emitted a slight orange light. Snow got up and moved towards the direction of the wooden oven. She opened it, allowing the entire orange glow to encase the room with light.

"Go and rest. I shall keep watch," Snow told Thor.

"How come?" he asked.

"At this hour, the queen's knights, as well as the vines, come out to capture anyone not within a story," she told him, sitting back down in a chair.

"No, allow me. You should rest," Thor insisted.

"Nonsense. You've had a long day. Mine only started. Go and rest," she told him. Thor, with a shrug, went into the other room, some light escaping into it. He looked over at Loki, who now lay curled up on his side, facing towards the second bed, in which Thor laid himself in. He watched Loki sleep for a few minutes before closing his eyes.

"I really am Loki, aren't I?" a quiet voice asked, causing Thor to open his eyes once more.

"Yes. You are Loki," Thor said just as quiet, looking into the now opened unnatural green eyes.

"Who are you to me?" Loki asked, his voice tired.

"I am your brother, Thor," he answered.

"Thor," Loki said, echoing the name. He closed his eyes then. After a few moments, Thor thought Loki had fallen asleep again until he heard his little brother's voice waft towards him.

"I still don't remember you or myself for that matter, but thank you for everything," he whispered. Thor smiled.

"Good night little brother," Thor told him.

"Good night big brother," Loki responded. This made Thor smile.


	4. Part 4

**Avengers, Loki, and the Wild **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters; however, the character, Elsa Wild, is indeed mine. The character, as well as the story, is inspired by a book I read called **_**Into The Wild **_**one year in middle school.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait; it's been a rough couple of weeks with college finals and stuff, but thankfully winter break is here. Yay! Anyways, because Christmas is coming up, I'm going to try to right a one-shot to celebrate. Maybe. We'll see how that goes. However, I do already have an idea for a different project to tackle. But, before I start that, here are the next couple of chapters of this story. Sorry it isn't much, but it's better than nothing. Remember, don't be afraid the review, comment, critique, etc. etc. etc. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

He opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the ceiling. Blinking, he just laid there, staring up until finally he started to move. He was laying on a something soft. Where was he? He tried to remember, but that only caused his head to hurt. Sighing, he slowly lifted himself off the bed, sitting on the edge with his feet touching the floor. He looked around, noticing how ornate and extravagant the room was. There were tons of portraits on the walls. The furniture was all a dark brown, almost black, including the bed, which was also decorated with a blue blanket. The wall he now faced had a huge window, looking out at…whatever it was looking out at.

Slowly, he got out of bed, making his way towards the window. He passed a full body mirror and…what he saw made him stop. Looking back at him was a huge, green beast. Suddenly, he remembered. He was Bruce, a man cursed to be a beast as punishment for not giving shelter to a sorceress. The curse will not lift unless he fell in love and, in turn, someone fell in love with him. This, of course, was impossible. Who could ever love, befriend, or appreciate a monster like him? He passed the mirror and looked out through the window. Outside was the vast dark forest. It was raining, which matched the gloom he felt inside. Looking down, in the blackness, he could make out the form of a…a horse. What was a horse doing at his home? Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Bruce made his way downstairs.

**Chapter 17**

He woke up, his body aching all over. Well, your body would ache if you slept on the cobblestones of an alleyway, against a wall, wouldn't it? He got up, dusting off his ridiculously multi-colored outfit. His shirt, which at one point of time was a plain red, was patched up with different colored fabrics, including green, yellow, blue, and plaid. His pants were brown, but also patched up. At his waist was a leather belt with a pipe attached to it. And his feet…well, he was barefoot. Where was he? How'd he get there? What…Who was he?

Rubbing his now hurting head, he walked out of the alleyway and was greeted with the night. He was in a small town; the road lined with shops, and above each shop was more than likely the home of the shop owner and his family. Suddenly, he realized how hungry he was. If only he could find some food. But, after searching his person, he soon found he had not a morsel or money on him. Sighing, he began to walk down the street to who knows where when the lights started to turn on, one by one, in each of the homes. It was soon followed by screaming. People dressed in night clothing filtered out of the buildings, all screaming the same thing: "Rats! Rats! My home, my shop, everything is infested with rats!"

He didn't know how, but, looking at the situation before him, he came up with a plan to solve his and their problems. Feeling bold, he approached the swirling mass of towns folk. "Ladies! Gentlemen! Settle down and listen to me!" he called out. As if by magic, everyone suddenly turned towards the man, eyes wide and curious. "Let me introduce myself. I am Tony," he said, bowing, and not knowing where that name came from, "a mere traveler. However, I come with a gift! I am an expert rat catcher with my pipe," at this he lifted up the instrument into the air for everyone to see. "Give me a chance, and if I successfully rid your homes of rats, then, in turn, you must pay me with money and food. Is that a deal?" The town's people al looked at each other. An important looking man, who was decked out in a black suit, then emerged from the crowd and approached Tony. "I am Phil Coulson, mayor of this town. Do as you say, and we promise to reward you with as much bread and silver you wish," he said smoothly. Tony soon found himself grinning widely, lifting his pipe to his mouth.

**Chapter 18**

Thor woke up, not sure of the cause. He looked over at Loki to see him still sleeping. Thor sighed at the sight of his now innocent brother. Before, Loki was filled with hatred, anger, and resentment, not afraid to hurt or kill anyone at any moment. But now…now his little brother seemed to be just that, little. As if he had never known what it was like to bear these emotions. Thor thought back to what Loki had said before, about the huntsman and how the huntsman didn't kill Loki because he couldn't kill something so innocent. Innocent. Loki, strangely enough, really was the innocent one now.

Thor got out of bed to kneel before Loki's side. He looked into the pale face, sleep making him look even more like a child. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Loki's ear, finding that Loki really was cold to the touch, suddenly reminding Thor that Loki before did not see them as brothers due to his adoption, but…but now he doesn't remember that. Now, all Loki knows was that he and Thor were brothers, and that, that right there filled Thor with hope that maybe Thor could somehow mend things with his little brother, maybe fix their relationship. Thor then, quietly made a promise to himself to not tell Loki of his true heritage, his past wrong-doings, or the betrayal his family had caused him. No, Thor would let him figure that part out on his own. However, for now, maybe he could just tell him all the good things they experienced together as children. Yes, that would work.

"Is that really what you want though?" a voice asked quietly from behind. Thor whipped his head around to see Snow standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, with her arms crossed. "I know what you're thinking. It would be right to start with the light memories, yes, but you will have to tell him everything eventually," she said, walking over towards the two men.

"I do not want to see my brother hurt from my words," Thor responded, looking back at his brother.

"Take a good look at him, Thor. Is this really your brother? At this moment, he is not. The good is important, but so is the bad. Both shaped him to be what he is today," Snow whispered, looking down at the sleeping figure.

"My brother is not a villain!" Thor hissed.

"I never said he was. Elsa Wild is a terrible woman; however, one thing she is skilled at is seeing the true souls of people. She did not see your brother as a villain, so then he must not be a villain," Snow explained.

"Then what did she see him as?" Thor asked.

"A threat," Snow answered, "a threat to her system, her throne, her power. The only way for her to be released is by power as strong as hers, perhaps stronger. It was Loki who freed her, Thor, not on purpose by all means, but it was still he. And, therefore, it is only he who can stop her."


End file.
